1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel method of administering selected known adrenergic .beta.-receptor blocking agents, and to novel dosage forms containing such agents adapted for nasal administration.
2. Background Art
A number of .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are known. Such agents are widely used therapeutically, chiefly in the management of hypertension and in the treatment of angina pectoris, arrhythmias and other cardiac conditions, and also possibly in the treatment of migraine. Unfortunately, however, these known .beta.-blockers are inefficiently and variably absorbed from oral dosage forms, probably because of extensive metabolism of the drug in the gastrointestinal tract and/or extensive effects of the first pass through the liver.
The present inventor and his co-workers have previously reported that one widely used .beta.-blocker, propranolol, can be effectively administered in nasal dosage form. Nasal administration of propanolol has been found to provide enhanced bioavailability and minimized variations in blood levels as compared to oral administration. See copending Hussain et al. Application Ser. No. 063,176, filed Aug. 3, 1979; Hussain et al. J. Pharm. Sci., Vol. 68, No. 8, September, 1979, page 1196; Hussain et al, J. Pharm. Sci., Vol. 69, No. 10, October, 1980, page 1240; Hussain et al, J. Pharm. Sci., Vol. 69, No. 12, December, 1980, pages 1411-1413.